La peluche de fourrure noire
by Long Jhon Walker
Summary: Le jeune magicien Nathaniel a réussi à invoquer et contrôler un djin, et dispose donc de ses pouvoirs incroyables. Mais Bartiméus n'est pas un esprit très sérieux, et il n'hésite pas à déformer les requêtes de son magicien résident. M/M Feral *rated M*


La peluche de fourrure noire

 _Avertissement : Cette fanfiction contient des relations sexuelles. Vous êtes avertis et souhaitez continuer._

 _Les djins ont de nombreux pouvoirs impressionnant, et la capacité à façonner leur Essence en n'importe quelle créature en fait partie. Le jeune magicien Nathaniel a réussi à invoquer et contrôler un de ces djins, et dispose donc de ses pouvoirs incroyables. Mais Bartiméus n'est pas un djin très sérieux, et il n'hésite pas à déformer les requête de son magicien résident peu expérimenté._

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou à me PM si vous avez une question._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Ça fait bien quatre heures que je suis là, à attendre. Corbeau immobile sur la branche d'un arbre sans feuilles, un seul coup d'œil suffirait à vous donner la déprime. Mais c'est toujours comme ça que les cambriolages commencent, et si je veux pouvoir m'emparer de l'amulette de Samarcande pour le compte de mon maître en couche-culotte il faut bien que j'en passe par là. C'est d'un ennui affolant, mais pas question de risquer mes plumes en me lançant droit dans la gueule du loup. D'autant plus que je vois de mystérieuses figures passer et repasser devant les fenêtres, et que tout cela ne m'inspire guère confiance.

Je laisse mon esprit divaguer et tout naturellement je me mets à penser à mon dernier maître en date. Il a quoi, cinq ans ? Comment ose-t-il croire qu'il peut s'approprier les pouvoirs d'un djin du quatrième degré aussi notable ? Le corbeau laisse échapper un croassement énervé. Mais force est de reconnaitre qu'il est néanmoins parvenu à m'imposer ses ordres. J'aurais dû être plus ferme, refuser les transformations qu'il réclamait lorsqu'il testait l'étendue des pouvoirs de son nouvel esclave, mais j'étais si proche de le faire mourir de trouille !

Pour commencer, il voulait savoir si je pouvais disparaître, ce que j'avais fait à l'aide d'une Dissimulation. Espérant facilement rouler mon jeune maître, j'étais resté caché malgré son ordre suivant. Mais l'affreux bambin avait marmonné sa formule empoisonnée et l'Étincelle m'avait fait sauter au plafond, mon exclamation offensée le rendant encore plus confiant en lui. Il m'avait alors ordonné de me changer en chien, chat, pigeon et autres animaux de ville de manière à tester ma discrétion. Mon derrière roussi fumait encore et je m'étais bien gardé de tenter quelque chose, alors que j'aurais du rester de marbre et l'ignorer. Damnation !

Sa dernière demande, avant de m'expédier voler cette satanée amulette, m'avait donné une occasion de le tester. De sous le drap masquant ses affaires personnelles, il avait sorti une peluche de couleur noire. Bien usée, elle était clairement féline sans que je puisse pour autant déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un chat miteux ou d'un animal plus impressionnant. "Transforme toi en ça, mais il faut que ce soit effrayant." Avait-il demandé. Ainsi donc, il voulait tester mon habileté à faire peur. Et bien c'était le moment pour moi de remplir mes fonctions d'esclave. De ma forme de rat, j'avais sauté dans les airs à plus d'un mètre de hauteur. Mon apparence de rongeur perdit ses contours distincts pendant un instant, puis subitement son volume augmenta cent fois tandis que mon Essence devenait une masse de velours noir. Dans un rugissement assourdissant j'étais retombé sur mes quatre pattes géantes, la queue ébouriffé, les babines retroussées et mes yeux verts plissés dans une expression agressive.

Devant la panthère noire en position d'attaque, le gamin avait fait un pas en arrière. Un pas ! Il avait presque effleuré la ligne de craie marquant son pentacle, et alors le redoutable félin l'aurait dévoré. Hélas, il s'était ressaisit bien trop vite à mon goût et m'avait félicité d'une voix fluette, comme s'il avait eu le contrôle de la situation. Le corbeau enfonce ses serres profondément dans l'écorce de la branche. Un jour ce crétin y passera, et j'espère bien que je pourrais y prendre part d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le soleil se couche sur un oiseau particulièrement grincheux. Je sautille un peu sur ma branche histoire de me dégourdir les pattes, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Une fois de plus j'ai été invoqué sur cette maudite Terre pour obéir aux caprices d'un enfant bien trop arrogant pour son âge. En parlant d'invocation, je ressens comme un chatouillis venir me déranger dans le bout des plumes. Après quelques secondes, la sensation se décuple et traverse tout mon corps de corvidé. Pas de doute, le gamin est en train de me faire venir à lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? J'ai un maigre espoir qu'il a retrouvé la raison et qu'il va me congédier, mais c'est bien peu probable.

J'apparais dans mon pentacle tel quel, corbeau décharné faisant peine à voir. Nous sommes toujours dans la même pièce, les draps gris recouvrant tout effet personnel comme lors de notre première rencontre. Exception notable : Le lit double est défait, comme si on y avait dormi, ou tenté de dormir, dans toutes les positions imaginables. L'affreux marmot est là, dans son propre cercle, arborant une tenue qui me fait hausser un sourcil. Un pyjama complet bleu clair, au tissu visiblement très doux, et une paire de chaussettes rouges bien épaisses. Le corbeau incline sa tête sur le côté, un peu trop estomaqué pour lancer son habituelle panoplie d'insultes. "Euh…" Je finis par lâcher, n'ayant pas réussi à trouver mieux malgré la cible pourtant extrêmement facile.

Mon maître n'a pas l'air d'avoir cure de ma grande déclaration. En effet, il affiche une tête des plus circonspectes. "Bartiméus, c'est bien toi ? Tu as choisis _ça_ comme apparence ?" La pitié dans sa voix m'insupporte au plus haut point. Je me transforme en minotaure au torse musclé monté sur pattes de satyre, avec un grand anneau d'or perçant mes narines de taureau. Pour faire bonne figure je m'équipe d'un glaive de bronze scintillant, pointé droit vers mon maître. Un nuage de vapeur jaillit de mon museau et s'en va être dispersé par le marmot, qui agite sa main sans paraître impressionné. "Je n'ai pas le temps pour ton cirque, Bartiméus. Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de dormir, et pas moyen d'y arriver."

Cette fois-ci, c'est le minotaure qui fait un pas en arrière. Le glaive me glisse des doigts et je me paralyse telle une statue de la Grèce antique, à condition que l'une d'entre elles ait un jour représenté l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Et ? Je demande, croisant les bras sur mon torse pour paraître un peu moins ébahi.

\- Et donc, je t'ordonne de …

\- Tu as essayé de boire un grand verre de lait ? Je le coupe pour éviter d'entendre son injonction. À ton âge, ça devrait sans doute aider. Tu as quoi, six ou sept ans ?

\- Douze ! Il s'énerve en tapant du pied, et je prends bien note que cette pique semble le toucher.

\- Peu importe, c'est pareil vu que tu te retrouves comme un bébé à brailler au milieu de la nuit.

\- Je ne braille pas, d'accord ? Dit-il en braillant. Il réalise qu'il perd le contrôle et il tente de se calmer en se passant la main sur le front.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas un câlin à ta poupée ? Ça va passer tout seul, tu vas voir ! Il soupire, mais à ma grande surprise il n'éclate pas de rage.

\- Je n'ai plus de peluche. J'aurais bientôt mon propre nom de magicien, il faut que je devienne un adulte.

\- Et donc, tu n'arrives plus à dormir sans elle maintenant ? L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappe pas.

\- Juste pour cette nuit. Une dernière nuit. Je t'ordonne de te transformer en ma peluche.

Je décide d'obéir, puisque de toute façon je ne pourrais guère y échapper, mais à ma façon. La terrifiante panthère noire refait son apparition à la place du minotaure, avec un regard empli d'un jugement sévère. C'est d'autant plus facile que la cible est en pyjama coloré et a réclamé sa peluche juste auparavant. "Mais non, pas comme ça !" Proteste mon maître. Il faut dire que sa peluche fait désormais soixante kilos de muscle, est couverte d'une fourrure rêche, et s'accompagne d'une odeur de grand félin typique qui chatouille bien les narines.

"C'est ça ou rien, je ne suis pas babysitter moi !" Je m'en remets aux piques sur son âge et l'effet en est très réjouissant. Il parait sur le point d'exploser, mais parvient à se contenir. "Bon, ça ira. Je suis vraiment trop fatigué pour pinailler avec un démon comme toi." Il quitte son pentacle sans que je relève l'insulte, bien qu'il ait fait mouche et que j'en ai le poil tout hérissé. Le garçon va s'allonger sur son lit, soulevant la couette pour que je m'y installe. Là je suis pris de court : Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte mon offre alors que je faisais tout pour éviter de partager la nuit d'une créature d'aussi basse extraction. Pour une entité supérieure comme moi qui ne dort jamais, cela revient à se tourner les pouces pendant huit heures d'affilée !

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Pour une histoire de confort, je rends ma fourrure douce et soyeuse et j'élimine l'odeur de l'animal, parce qu'en vérité je ne la supporte pas plus que mon maître. J'affiche toujours une tête prête à juger le moindre être vivant, mais surtout parce qu'il est bien difficile de présenter une autre expression avec ce visage de panthère sévère. Tant pis, je saute sur le matelas et je m'y roule sur moi-même. C'est pas tous les jours que j'ai accès à autant de confort, alors autant en profiter. Le lit est très mou, et le poids de la panthère noire y creuse un cratère qui augmente encore l'effet de cocon. Il n'y a qu'un seul coussin, mais ça je peux m'en passer. Et puis, le lit est assez grand pour ne pas avoir le grincheux collé à moi, donc tout est bon.

En parlant du magicien maigrichon, celui-ci n'a pas changé de position. Il tient toujours la couette au dessus de nous, et ne s'est pas allongé à mes côtés. Le bleu clair de son pyjama fait ressortir le rouge monté à ses joues. En effet, il vient de réaliser qu'il partage son lit non pas avec un objet inanimé mais bien avec une créature consciente. Je me roule dans sa direction et, ce faisant, mon énorme patte vient le plaquer dans son lit aussi facilement qu'on écrase un moustique. Heureusement, le matelas adoucit l'impact, et la couverture nous retombe dessus calmement.

"Allez, on dort." J'annonce au moment ou l'ampoule électrique s'éteint mystérieusement. Le gamin se débat, ses complaintes heureusement étouffées par le coussin. Les pattes de la panthère sont très larges et le poids d'une seule suffit à maintenir mon maître allongé, pour l'aider à s'endormir. Je finis par le libérer parce que je ne vais quand même pas passer ma nuit en contact avec lui, hein ! Mais bizarrement il se met à respirer avec un souffle rauque, comme s'il était passé proche de l'étouffement. Je fais semblant de dormir, histoire d'éviter tout malentendu.

À travers les yeux discrètement entrouverts de la panthère, je le vois fulminer de rage. S'en remettre à la violence physique serait pour lui une grave erreur, vu que la panthère ne se défend pas trop mal dans ce domaine. Heureusement que je n'ai pas choisi la peluche, finalement. Il m'aurait balancé à travers la pièce sans une seule arrière pensée pour sa précieuse poupée. M'imaginant la poussée de colère, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire à travers les babines pourtant fermées du félin. "Silence ! J'essaie de dormir, moi !" Jure-t-il entre ses dents.

Visiblement, il a besoin d'être calmé. Et plus vite il dormira, plus vite je serais débarrassé de lui. Il faut donc que je me montre un peu plus mature, ce qui est regrettable. J'essaie de le prendre entre mes pattes, ce qui n'est pas très pratique quand on ne peut pas utiliser ses griffes. Il proteste audiblement, mais avec mes coussinets je parviens à avoir un peu d'accroche sur lui. Je le tire par son pyjama, le déformant et provoquant quelques craquements sans conséquences jusqu'à ce que le garçon se retrouve collé à moi. Il grommelle et se tortille car son pantalon commence à glisser un peu trop bas.

Pour le maitriser j'appuie une patte sur son torse, et en passant elle se glisse sous son T-shirt. Comme ma fourrure est bien plus agréable au toucher que son pyjama, il ne perd pas grand chose. Coincé contre mon ventre, entouré par mes pattes, le voilà enfin confortablement installé. Il a fini par abandonner ses débats et respire plus lentement, recherchant sans doute à éviter la panique. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de berceuses, alors je tente un massage maternel, frottant doucement ma patte sur son torse. Pour bien faire, je colle ma tête contre sa nuque et souffle lentement contre sa peau, la chaleur de mon haleine se répandant dans le bas de son cou.

Nathaniel

Une seconde avant, Nathaniel pensait que le démon avait décidé de le dévorer. Une seconde plus tard, la panthère noire l'encerclant était en train de faire fondre toute réticence qu'il avait eu à partager son lit avec un démon. Jamais il n'avait reçu autant d'affection, et malgré l'apparence menaçante de la panthère sa fourrure était d'une douceur exquise. Nathaniel se laissait être enveloppé physiquement par les pattes de la panthère, et mentalement par l'influence du démon. Il savait bien que cela allait à l'encontre de tous les enseignements qu'il avait lu dans les livres, mais juste pour cette nuit sa curiosité l'avait fait céder.

Bartiméus

Je savais bien que ça allait arriver, et je dois dire que cela m'amuse toujours autant qu'il y a des siècles. Sous la fourrure de mon coude droit et à travers le fin tissu du bas de pyjama, je sens le pénis de mon maître se raidir. Je sais qu'il sait, et il sait que je sais. Les caresses de ma patte sur son torse se font beaucoup moins innocentes, et avec ma langue très rêche je viens lui lécher le côté du cou. Les effets ne se font pas attendre, et c'est avec satisfaction devant mon emprise sur le garçon que je sens son pénis durcir et se mettre à dépasser légèrement du pantalon tiré trop bas.

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, l'obscurité étant sans effet sur ma vision. Il n'est pas circoncis, son prépuce couvrant la partie la plus sensible et donc la plus intéressante pour moi. Le reste du muscle bien dur reste caché sous le pantalon du pyjama, mais cela peut s'arranger. Je descends très lentement ma patte surdimensionnée, quittant son torse pour passer sur son estomac, chatouillant son nombril, puis … Mon maître se révolte brusquement, la frontière que je tentais de passer étant trop pour lui. Le voilà qui se roule hors du lit, abandonnant son pantalon que je retiens d'une griffe. Manquant de glisser à cause de ses grosses chaussettes, il galope jusqu'à l'interrupteur et la lumière revient instantanément dans la pièce.

"Bartiméus!" Chuchote-t-il d'un ton courroucé, la nuit trop avancée pour risquer une reproche à voix haute. Depuis le lit double la panthère noire sourit de toutes ses dents, et elle en a beaucoup. Je ne suis guère impressionné : D'une part il est incapable d'exprimer ce que j'ai fait de mal tant les mots l'effraient, d'autre part son corps ne peut pas cacher mon emprise. Il a beau tendre son haut de pyjama pour se masquer pudiquement, son érection crée une pointe bien visible dans le tissu bleu clair. Il voit où mon regard se porte, et son rougissement se décuple de manière adorable.

Je saute à bas du lit, mon corps de panthère se déplaçant dans un bruissement de velours. Au sol je suis plus bas que lui, mais avec ce nouvel angle de vision je peux voir ses testicules découvertes par le T-shirt trop court. Il s'agit là de ma nouvelle cible, et le garçon se paralyse en me voyant bondir sur lui. Les yeux fermés, il ne me voit pas atterrir à ses pieds en souplesse. Très lentement, je viens coller mon museau sous ses poings serrés. Il ne réalise la situation que lorsqu'il sent ma langue esquiver ses mains pour déposer de la salive féline sur les petites sphères peu fermes.

Il ne dit pas ce qu'il veut, mais il ne s'enfuit guère. Grâce au liquide glissant que j'ai déposé, la texture agressive recouvrant ma langue lui procure un chatouillis plein de plaisir. Il tient toujours son T-shirt mais l'écarte de son ventre, me laissant enfouir ma tête dessous pour venir lécher son pénis. Le souffle chaud de mes narines remonte à son col et lui fait monter la température en flèche. En léchant plus haut son membre je sens son gland gonflé sous son prépuce, et je viens m'appliquer avec ardeur dessus. Je ne peux pas vraiment m'aider de mes pattes bien trop larges, mais la langue plate de la panthère est assez agile pour glisser l'excès de peau de bas en haut.

Les jambes de mon maître son toutes tremblantes, et il presse ses poings fermés sur l'arrière de ma tête comme s'il voulait m'écraser. À ce moment là, je réalise que je suis moi-même pris par l'excitation folle que je fais subir au garçon. Heureusement hors de la vue de mon maître, le petit pénis de la panthère noire sort de son fourreau de fourrure protecteur. Les félins n'ont pas eu beaucoup de chance de ce côté-là, et j'avoue que mon égo me force à agrandir mon équipement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit similaire en taille à celui du jeune humain devant moi.

Via l'aura de l'apprenti magicien qui se colore par pulsions, je sens qu'il arrive au bout de son endurance limitée. J'entrouvre mes babines et je fais glisser le pénis entier dans ma bouche, espérant que son propriétaire n'aura pas peur de la mâchoire du félin géant. Heureusement, il se perd complètement dans la vague de plaisir qui le traverse et laisse échapper un couinement malgré ses dents serrées. Je m'applique avec soin, bougeant ma tête par va-et-vient tandis que ses petites testicules viennent me taper le menton. Je maintiens son gland décalotté grâce à ma langue à haute friction, et un goût salé perle à l'extrémité ainsi exposée.

Malgré que mon jeune maître essaye de se retenir, il tremble, gémit et respire à pleine bouche à cause du traitement que je lui fais subir. Je fais bien attention à ne pas trop appuyer mes dents pointues sur sa peau, mais j'avoue le mordiller ça et là avec délicatesse. Comme je ne peux pas fermer la bouche correctement, un filet de salive coule de mes babines et goutte de mon menton. Je dois reconnaitre que je m'amuse plus que je ne le devrais, et cela me pousse à augmenter l'ardeur de mes mouvements de tête. Pour finir avec ma large langue j'enveloppe le membre qui glisse dans ma bouche, et je m'avance suffisamment pour que ma truffe vienne toucher le bas-ventre du garçon.

Brusquement, tout le corps de mon maître se raidit. Je suis récompensé de mes efforts par une projection de sperme chaud sur ma langue, ce que j'apprécie sans remords. Mais voilà qu'il m'effraie en émettant un gargouillement inquiétant, me forçant à relâcher immédiatement son membre pour analyser le problème. Fausse alerte : Je reçois une nouvelle projection du liquide blanchâtre dans l'œil, m'obligeant à fermer les paupières pour me protéger. Mon maître saisit mes oreilles pour se maintenir contre mon visage, alors je tire la langue pour venir lécher la base de son pénis. Plus de sperme collant atterrit sur la douce fourrure de mon museau, jusqu'à ce que finalement mon maître n'ait plus rien en lui.

Je ressors la tête de sous son T-shirt alors que le garçon s'appuie contre la porte par manque d'énergie. Il a les yeux fixés sur mon visage taché par les traits de son sperme, et moi je regarde son pénis redevenir flaccide et pendre sur le côté. Sans y penser, je me lèche les babines pour capturer le goût de la semence qui a sali ma fourrure. Ce qui est inaccessible à ma langue est tristement essuyé d'un coup du revers de ma patte. En levant la tête, je réalise que mon maître a parfaitement vu mon action et qu'il peut en tirer de dangereuses conclusions. La fourrure noire de la panthère sauve quelque peu mon honneur car elle m'empêche de rougir, mais en avalant ma salive je ressens un goût qui me fait chauffer l'esprit.

Il est grand temps que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation. "Problème réglé, je te garantis que tu vas pouvoir dormir maintenant !" Je commente avec mon ton moqueur habituel, mais ma tentative de diversion ne prend pas vraiment. Je me tourne pour retourner au lit, histoire de guider mon maître dans la bonne direction. Avec satisfaction je l'entends me suivre, mais la panthère se retrouve soudainement paralysée. Le garçon a saisit mes testicules dans sa main, les imposantes sphères de fourrure noire bien adaptées à sa prise sans me laisser aucune chance de m'enfuir. Je refuse de réagir à son assaut sournois, mais il ne me laisse pas aller. Après une seconde d'incertitude, il se met à me caresser avec peu d'expérience mais une gentillesse certaine.

J'ai honte de reconnaitre que je laisse un court ronronnement s'échapper de ma gorge, avant de me reprendre. Malheureusement, cela l'encourage et voilà qu'il se met à toucher mon fourreau à la recherche de l'extrémité de mon pénis qui en dépasse déjà. Mon membre est resté celui d'une panthère, présentant des picots sans doute étranges au toucher. Comme ma longueur est proche de la sienne, il se met à appliquer la masturbation qu'il se réserve habituellement. Bien vite ce sont mes propres pattes arrière qui se mettent à trembler, indiquant contre ma volonté tout le plaisir qu'il m'impose.

Sa main enserre la fine peau rose de mon pénis contracté et bouge de haut en bas, un tel délice physique ne m'ayant pas été accordé depuis trop longtemps. Mon maître pointe le membre de la panthère vers le sol entre les cuisses musclées de l'animal, le tirant vers l'arrière dans un angle un peu inconfortable. Mais la douceur de la main du garçon compense facilement tous les défauts dans l'application de ses caresses, et je fonds dans son emprise. La panthère ronronne en continu avec la bouche entrouverte, haletant de temps en temps lorsque je me retrouve à bout de souffle.

La main appliquée sur mes testicules remonte et un pouce s'approche de mon anus avec une claire hésitation. Je couine lorsque qu'il est enfoncé maladroitement, mais mon jeune maître décide de continuer. Concentré sur sa découverte, je le sens remuer son pouce épais en moi et cela me procure un plaisir indéniable. Intoxiqué par l'excitation, je me penche en avant et relève l'arrière-train pour écarter mes muscles étroits. Ma queue touffue arrive dans le visage du jeune magicien et je l'entends tousser avant qu'il ne la coince sous son menton. Ainsi exposé à lui, il peut me pénétrer du pouce par va-et-vient et je me mets à grogner sans contrôle.

La main qui me masturbe sans discontinuer se retrouve très vite couverte de mon liquide pré-séminal, créant un son mouillé à chacun de ses allez-retours. Mes griffes rétractables s'enfoncent dans le parquet et tracent des sillons tant je suis emporté par la double stimulation. Alors que je suis terriblement proche d'exploser, je sens mon maître soudainement retirer son pouce et cesser de me caresser. Cette seconde de calme m'aide à reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit, mais la frustration apparait en moi. Je laisse échapper un soupir mi regret, mi soulagement qu'il n'ait pas pu me faire céder, car dans ma folie je me suis montré bien trop docile.

Immédiatement, son index et son majeur s'enfilent en moi d'une traite. La curiosité du garçon l'a fait changer de technique, mais mes muscles écartés n'offrent aucune résistance et ses doigts s'enfoncent profondément grâce à leur taille supplémentaire. La panthère laisse échapper un jappement trop pathétique à mon goût et j'éjacule entre mes jambes, la main de mon maître s'apposant sur mon membre pour le pointer vers le sol. Je serre les dents pour tenter de me retenir mais mon instinct me pousse à m'enfoncer dans le vide, mon maître retenant la base de mon pénis en faisant un cercle avec sa main. Les testicules de la panthère noire se contractent encore et encore pour expulser leur contenu, aidées par le garçon qui recourbe ses doigts enfoncés en étirant mes parois intérieures.

Un dernier trait de ma semence liquide s'en va tâcher le plancher, puis il ne reste plus rien abrité dans mon corps d'animal. Alors que la panthère noire halète bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle, je m'imagine sans peine le gamin souriant et fier de lui. Il a raison, je viens de m'offrir avec une soumission pitoyable. Je m'en mordrais la langue si je n'avais pas la bouche grande ouverte ! Mes quatre jambes tremblotantes ont même de la peine à soutenir mon poids. Le jeune garçon retire enfin ses doigts et je me redresse correctement pour ne pas lui présenter ma croupe de manière trop satisfaisante. Concernant ma queue touffue il n'y a rien à faire, elle reste désespérément dressée vers le ciel pour indiquer à tous mon entrée restée écartée. Le responsable de tous mes malheurs m'a délaissé pour aller récupérer son bas de pyjamas, resté sur le lit. Juste après avoir remis son pantalon, le voilà qui me tombe sur le dos, m'enserrant dans ses bras et posant sa tête sur la mienne.

Je soupire d'exaspération, mais certains pourraient entendre une très légère note de satisfaction. Mais vraiment très, très légère. Je le porte jusqu'au lit où il grimpe tout seul, heureusement car une panthère n'aurait guère été habile pour ce genre de manœuvre. Je le rejoins en m'allongeant sur le flanc, face à lui. Il me prend dans ses bras et referme ses mains derrière ma large nuque. Je le laisse faire, mais uniquement par excès de générosité de ma part. Son visage est cependant bien trop près du mien, et je souffle des narines en espérant l'éloigner.

Au contraire, la chaleur l'attire et il colle son visage contre le mien. Il a déjà les yeux fermés, probablement endormi grâce au travail de son fidèle serviteur. Son nez est appuyé contre ma truffe et cela me chatouille les moustaches. La panthère sourit très discrètement et tourne sa tête, libérant l'espace nécessaire pour que les lèvres du jeune humain et du félin se rencontrent. Et là, voilà que le traître cesse instantanément d'imiter le sommeil et retourne mon baiser volé avec force !

Une manche de gagnée pour l'affreux magicien, une de perdue pour le charmant héro prisonnier. Mais j'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac, et l'indomptable djin nommé Bartiméus n'abandonne jamais la guerre !


End file.
